Tumba de Hielo
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Spoiler del final de la tercera película. Chimuelo e Hippo por siempre.


TUMBA DE HIELO

Chimuelo era lo único que importaba ahora. Ni la aldea que amaba. O el futuro que se decía debía de tener. Nada. Chimuelo tenía que sobrevivir.

Hippo libero a la Furia Luminosa. La que de repente le parecía tener dos neuronas. Seguía sin convencerse de que fuera la adecuada para Chimuelo. Pero él la eligió. No bromeaba cuando le dijo a Astrid su repertorio contra la dragona. Una furia Luminosa era rara. Se suponía que deberían ser negras, no blancas…rosas, marfiles… ¡lo que fueran! Las Furias Nocturnas hembras debían ser negras. Por régimen de especie. Por lo tanto, debía haber Furias Luminosas macho… y de todos, Chimuelo debía de fijarse en la única que no quería darle una oportunidad a los humanos.

Estaba bien. Después de visitar el Mundo Oculto, lo supo. Los humanos no podían coexistir en el mismo lugar. Sin sol, sin tierra para sembrar. O madera para construir. Muchos de esos dragones les odiaban, con justa razón. Y Chimuelo no conseguiría mantenerlos a salvo sin hacer que los otros dragones dudaran de su liderazgo. Un Alfa debía ser siempre un Alfa…

Extrañaría a Chimuelo.

Su última acción seria para Chimuelo. No para su padre. No para Astrid. No para su madre. Astrid sería una buena jefa. Quizá se quedará con Eret, Patán no era un buen partido para Astrid. El pobre mojaría sus pantalones a la primera pelea. Astrid sería la mujer de otro. El cabeza de Berck sería Patán. Su madre, su tan amada y loca madre…

Suspiro. Acostumbrado a las caídas libres, el cambio de presión y el frio abrazador, no le adormecieron. Su corazón latió sin prisa.

Terminaría como comenzó, se dijo.

Con Chimuelo y para Chimuelo.

Le arranco su ala, le devolvió su ala.

Se adueñó de su vida, lo regresaba a la libertad.

Le entrego su alma… y la vida.

Sin Chimuelo, sin importar lo que Astrid dijera, sería sólo Hippo… el marginado de Berck. El que con suerte dejaran trabajar en la forja, como un favor especial al Jefe y lo botarían a la mesa más lejana para que comiera las pocas sobras de cada comida comunal. Porque sin Chimuelo, nada de él hubiera cambiado. Seguirían peleando contra dragones. Sería el sacó de golpes de Patán, Patapez apenas le hablaría, los mellizos le harían tantas bromas que no dudaba lo matarán en el proceso y Astrid, ella jamás se hubiera enamorado de él.

Le debía su vida a su amigo. A su alma gemela. A su amor. Chimuelo era su compañero. En las buenas y en las malas.

Podía vivir/morir con eso.

Las nubes no le dejaron ver lo último de su dragón. Los gimoteos rabiosos de su contrincante le ensordecían, pese a no escuchar realmente.

Estaban muertos.

Fue apenas un segundo. En lo que sintió el golpe y luego escucho sus huesos romperse. Dejo de respirar antes de hundirse entre la sal. Dejó de sentir antes de siquiera registrar el dolor.

Murió rápido.

.

.

.

A Chimuelo le tomo varios minutos regresar en sí. Cuando vio a su reina, lo supo. Él estaba incapaz, desprotegido… y su jinete: su jinete protegió lo que él quería. Su fuerte y débil humano, tomo su lugar. El del Alfa, y les protegió a todos.

Hippo le protegió a él mientras fallaba como Alfa, colgando como un bebé. Embrutecido por el calor del celo monógamo, su manada iba a ser sacrificada por esos hombres de poco amor, en nombre del amor. ¡Qué vergüenza! El peor Alfa que conociera resulto ser él. E Hippo, su jinete… humano les salvo.

El amor de Hippo les salvo.

Tomaría a su manada. Los llevaría a su mundo y se encargaría de que nadie los molestara. Suficiente del temor a los hombres, de tener sus patas cercenadas por trabajos y trampas que los obligaban a pelear con las alas quemadas. Algunos dragones del ejercito de ese hombre horrendo que apestaba a lodo podrido, le contaron como arrancaban sus escamas con pinzas para hacer trajes para poder montarlos sin temor a ser quemados. Su jinete hacia lo mismo, pero Hippo esperaba a que se les cayeran, las juntaba todas las mañanas de su nido y las cocía, una a una hasta hacer un peto.

No habría nadie como Hippo.

No existiría.

No valía la pena quedarse en un mundo sin Hippo.

Su jinete era lo único bueno de ese mundo soleado.

A diferencia de sus congéneres, no miro atrás, no tuvo de quien despedirse cuando dio la orden de volar lejos, hasta el fin del mundo. Eran buenos humanos, porque su jinete así los hizo pero no eran sus humanos. Sin Hippo, él no tenía que cuidar de ellos. Algunos pequeños dragones lloraban, demasiado encariñados. Otros más moderados, cacareaban silbidos. Frustrados por obedecerle. A la larga era mejor. Los dragones no tenían que quedarse.

Él no volvería a fallar.

Los mantendría a salvo en nombre de Hippo.

Sin Dragones, Berck estaría protegido de los ejércitos conquistadores, y de otros humanos. Dejarían de vestir a sus ovejas como pequeños dragones y quizá hicieran otras cosas con ellas… no pudo evitar una risilla. Él había ordenado ignorar a esas ovejas… sus humanos tenían que comer… el disfraz no ocultaba su delicioso olor, pero podían hacer concesiones a favor de la convivencia.

Tampoco su canto… eran una cena que cantaba… una cena que canta… sabía que lo había escuchado en alguna parte… quizá de la Reina de su primer nido…

.

.

.

Dejo a sus dragones acomodarse. Compartir nido con los que ya estaban antes y con premura, a horas de que diera el día siguiente, salió en plena lluvia. Tenía que buscar a Hippo.

Su jinete, según lo dicho por su Reina, debería seguir en el mar. Donde lo perdió de vita.

No podía oler a Hippo. El agua limpiaba toda huella.

Sus escamas brillaron, inspiro mientras se electrificaba… tenía que admitir que tuvo miedo por su Jinete. Era pura energía, fuego eléctrico recorriendo centímetro a centímetro: era el trueno y la muerte. Las escamas de Hippo bien podrían no haber aislado la corriente si su traje hubiera sido echo con las escamas de Tormenta o de otro dragón.

Su jinete era tan listo.

Soplo a la nada y se perdió entre el humo. Desapareció en el trueno. El viaje era más seguro. Nadie tenía que verlo.

Llego justo a tiempo… al parecer la hembra de su jinete era más inteligente de lo que pensaba. Habían encontrado el cuerpo de Hippo. Y ahora, lo dejaban a la deriva… como hicieron con el padre.

Arrugo la nariz.

Hippo no tenía que irse así. Ni de ningún modo.

El agua podía seguir llenándose de pétalos eternamente y seguiría pensando lo mismo. Su jinete merecía otra aria.

-¡Miren, allá! – Al parecer no era tan discreto como imagino - ¡Es Chimuelo!

Aspiro y escupió al bote, derritiendo lo dorado que estaba alrededor. Él sólo quería a su jinete. Lo tomo entre el humo y lo azul. Fue un segundo lo que le tomo agarrarlo con sus patas, y retorcerse por lo frio de su piel.

Era como tener un pescado gigante… pesado… muy pesado.

-¡¿Qué hace?! – Grito Astrid - ¡No! ¡No!

-Pues haber como lo detienes – Se burló Eret – Yo no tengo alas. Y es pésima idea meterse entre un dragón y su presa.

-Yo te dije eso.

-Déjalo tener a Hippo. No es como que los dragones tengan la costumbre de comerse a sus muertos ¿o sí? – Brutilda suspiro. Aunque el barco zarpo, seguía considerando al grandote atractivo.

.

.

.

Chimuelo recorrió los túneles más escondidos de su nuevo hogar. Escogió el que estaba más lejos del nido, y por el que se "filtraba" una luz. Las luminiscencias hacían maravillas. Incluso en ocasiones, juraba que era el sol el que salía por entre las estalactitas de hielo.

Dejo a Hippo recostado en una pared, y llamo a Brincanube y a otro dragón de hielo. Ordeno que ayudaran a construir una cripta. Brincanube y él, sujetaron a Hippo mientras el otro soplaba sobre la carne muerta. Perpetuándolo.

Nadie más sabría de su secreto.

Sus caídas más duras, sólo las "veía" su jinete. Las siestas profundas, las "cuidaba" su jinete. Cuando regresaba de asesinar marinos, y su sangre no se quitaba con la corriente de las cascadas, ignoraba a su hermosa Reina y se refugiaba con Hippo.

Lamia y lamia la sangre, sin decoro. Hippo dio su vida por él y le demostraría que, sin importar el costo, él seguiría vivo junto a los demás dragones.

Creció con los años. No tanto como otros Alfas, pero sus buenos metros aterrorizaban a sus cachorros y a cualquiera que le desafiara. Su cola dejo de quedarle, así que dejó de volar. Guardo ese último regalo de su jinete junto al mismo. Y espero años hasta aprender a nadar. Surcaba las aguas y de vez en cuando la tierra, ocasionalmente visitaba el que fuera su hogar con Hippo. Aunque no hubiera nidos de madera, o esos carromatos que ayudaban a los hombres a transportar sus pertenencias antes de tenerlos, sabía que esa era la tierra en la que vivió con su jinete. Era un olor a nostalgia. Aun olía a Hippo. Imaginaba que olía a él. En varias ocasiones encontraba hombres, muy diferentes a los que acostumbraba. Suponía que, si él cambiaba, los humanos igual. Como fuera, derribaba lo que tuviera la oportunidad de descubrirlos, ni las hachas o las luces quemantes, como fuego de dragón que le solían disparar conseguían detenerlo… hasta que un día, simplemente no hubo más humanos.

Ni cerca del nido, ni en tierra, mar… y sus dragones vigías no detectaron ninguno en el cielo.

Y se sintió satisfecho.

Sus retoños eran grandes, y tenían nuevos cachorros. Y él mismo con su reina, no dejaron de poner huevos hasta hace poco. Los Furia Negra se extinguirían con él.

Bajo a su guarida. Derribo la entrada que usaba, obstruyéndola. Si nadie había descubierto a su Jinete, no sería diferente ahora y por lo que faltara.

Rodeo el cuerpo de Hippo. El grueso hielo le reflejo, manchado (algunas de sus escamas eran descoloridas, grisáceas) , cicatrizado… sin una de sus colas… envolvió su gigante apéndice alrededor del hielo, y con cuidado, coloco el ala con la insignia de su jinete donde debería de estar. Mil veces más pequeña de lo que debería ser y recostó la cabeza.

Le echo una última mirada a su alma gemela, a su todo… y soplo.

Envolviéndolo en un torbellino que helo el lugar, comenzado a congelar la humedad en el aire… sofocando el poco oxigeno que aún quedaba.

Necesitaba de su jinete.

Una existencia tan larga era cruel sin Hippo.

Y él ya no tenía nada más que darle a Hippo.


End file.
